


Cyan

by Lidsworth



Series: snippets/wips that i may or may never continue [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Discrimination, Emotional Roller Coaster, Hurt No Comfort, Implied abuse, M/M, Racism, Sort of Ambiguous, Tension, Violence, alien discrimination, because Thrawn doesn't allow himself to be comforted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: Discrimination for Thrawn does not suddenly end when he becomes Grand Admiral. Eli Vanto discovers this the hard way.





	Cyan

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Another wip/snipped from my beehive of a mind. I read through this like…once (three times as of today), but had this idea for a while, ever since I read the part in the novel where those people fought Thrawn. 
> 
> Features Eli and Thrawn arguing, Thrass being mentioned, and implications of abuse. According to one, it has 
> 
> Read it on [tumblr](http://inkstranger.tumblr.com/post/165000733329/an-another-wipsnipped-from-my-beehive-of-a-mind)! Also, like and comment if you liked it!

Thrawn’s account of his time on the  _Chimera_  so far seemed to fall deaf on Eli’s ears, and instead died into muffled, background noise as the younger man’s focus honed on the dark marking just below Thrawn’s wrist cuffs.

It was hard to see, most of the bruise hidden securely underneath the pristine white sleeve, the only indication of injury a faded mark that stood out against the blue skin.

Despite Thrawn’s protest (which too died on Eli’s ears), the former Commander could not stop himself when he reached over the table and grabbed Thrawn’s arm, pulling the sleeve up in a fluid motion to reveal the entirety of the nasty wound.

From what Eli could tell, it looked as if someone had grabbed a hold of Thrawn’s arm and held on, tightly enough for the skin to bruise. 

It had gone through the stages of bruising appropriate for Chiss skin tone, the purple color fading into dark cyan color, indicating that the wound was well on its way to healing.

But healing or not, it did not change the fact that it shouldn’t have been there in the first place. It certainly didn’t change the fact that Thrawn had not  _told_ Eli about it (and of  _all_ the things Thrawn had deliberately withheld from Eli, of all the hurts that made them, well, them,  _this_ was the icing on the cake).

“What the hell?!” Was all that Eli could manage, tan face darkening with anger and shock. He may have squeezed the wound tighter than necessary, garnering a wince from the alien.

“It’s none of your concern.” Muttered the Admiral, uncharacteristically averting his gaze from Eli (almost…in shame), and yanking his arm away. Well, attempting to at least.

“It is my concern, Thrawn,” Eli glared, voice unnaturally low and cold, the sudden change in his voice  _demanding_ Thrawn’s attention, “Now please, tell me who did this.”

The Chiss met his gaze defiantly, sizing up Eli with a harsh gaze of his own.

And under those red, piercing eyes, Eli  _almost_ faltered. But he cared for Thrawn and his wellbeing far too much to let this go, far too much to back down.  

“Fine, then don’t tell me,” Eli barked, when Thrawn said nothing, “I wonder how Thrass would take—”

The stoic mask completely shattered for no more than a few seconds, worry and panic crossing his features, only to be erased moments later.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Thrawn began, then, remembering himself, breathed slowly in order  to regain his composure “there is no need—“

“If you won’t talk to me, then maybe you’ll talk to him,” Eli had let go of Thrawn’s arm, only for the purpose of distancing himself from the Chiss, and grabbing his commlink. He knew Thrass’ channel, and was encouraged to contact him any time (especially in regards to his younger brother) , “So talk.”

To be honest, Eli did not like cornering Thrawn, in fact, he didn’t like cornering anyone. It was wrong, at least to him. It was against his normally kind hearted, soft nature. Anger was against his nature. But something in him…something had  _snapped_ completely the moment he’d seen those bruises on Thrawn’s arm (and with how careful Thrawn had settled himself down into his seat earlier, Eli doubted those were his only injuries).

“And say what, Eli? You already know what’s going on,” Thrawn eased his body into his chair, eyes never leaving Eli’s commlink.

“But you’re the Grand Admiral!”

“Yes,” agreed Thrawn, somewhat sadly, “But I am not a human, Eli. And no amount of prestige or rank will change that, nor will it change how humans look at me.”

“So they get physical with you?”

“It was just  _one_ incident, Eli, and it was not aboard the  _Chimera_. I was visiting another Admiral, and as expected certain members of his crew did not take too kindly to a non-human being on the ship,” explained the Chiss, cutting straight to the point at hand, “It was a small skirmish, Eli, and the situation has been resolved. You needn’t worry.”

Eli did not believe Thrawn for a second, at least not all the way. But he lowered his arm nonetheless, and crossed the distance back to the table. If he wanted to get to the bottom of this, he would have to stop acting on emotion. He would have to play by Thrawn’s rules.  

“And why didn’t you tell me?”

“Mainly because you were in Csilla, Eli. I did not need you reacting like  _this_ there. And I did not want Thrass catching wind of this, I rather appreciate my brother keeping  _out_ of my business .” Thrawn was absolute about the latter statement, his harshness towards his brother only adding to the ever-growing questions Eli had  about their odd relationship.  

“And because,” he added, sincerely, “I truly do not wish to worry you.”

“If I were being hurt, you’d want me to tell you, wouldn’t you?” Eli retorted, “I don’t see why it doesn’t go both ways, Thrawn. You can’t stay silent about Imperials  _abusing_ you.”

“It is not abuse,” he answered immediately, the ferocity and speed of his response nearly causing Eli to jolt out of his seat. Eli stared, wondering why exactly the word triggered such a reaction from Thrawn (though the implications made his stomach turn, and he found himself scheduling a mental meeting with Thrass to converse about Thrawn’s past…in secret).

Thrawn took Eli’s lapse of concentration as an opportunity to change the subject.

“May we please resume our conversation from earlier,” Thrawn asked coolly, though his eyes were pleading. Reluctantly, Eli obliged.

“Fine,” responded the younger man, “But we are not dropping this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may actually return to this scenario tbh. Cus what Eli doesn’t know is that it wasn’t just a normal member of the crew who fought Thrawn, it was another Admiral. And it was more than just a fight. But idk I’ll get there later on if I do. 
> 
> Plus I really want to write out Thrass’ character and his relationship with Eli. 
> 
> And feel free to talk to me on [Tumblr](http://inkstranger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
